dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zerokilleer
Welcome Hi there, just stopping by to say that your work adding videos to the wiki is greatly appreciated. Very nice. However I would like to add that most of the time we have to rework your additions. E.g. today you added a video into a textual list. This cannot work. This is would you did: https://dcuniverseonline.fandom.com/wiki/Atlantis_(Episode)?oldid=234112 This what it should look like: https://dcuniverseonline.fandom.com/wiki/The_Black_Eulogy_(Investigations)?oldid=234116 In this case creating a new page was the way to go since videos for investigations, briefings and collections should not be on the main episode page. Here is what you should do in general when adding videos: 1) Add a Video section below the Gallery section to the page if not there already. If you use the text editor simple add Videos to make a section heading. 2) Use the menu to add videos to define proper option: This would translate into: 3) If you already have added a video, do not use the add video URL option in the menu to re-add it, but use the Find option to add the exxisting local video. You can see if you are about to duplicate a video if its name ends in -0 or -1. This means the video is already on the wiki and does not need to be reuploaded. -0 would indicate the first reupload, -1 the second and so on. I would very much enjoy not having to rework your additions anymore :) Thanks again for your work. Datasentinel (talk) 10:19, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:27, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Still Videos Hi there, thanks for your continued work on the wiki. Today I have deleted a couple of additions from you for the following reasons: 1) The videos didn't meet our standard. The GUI was shown all the time instead of only when it is necessary. Also one video had a lengthy intro unrelated to the subject. 2) The pages you have created for the collections were all falsely named after their time capsule name, nectlecting the standard naming scheme for collections on this wiki. 3) You still drop your videos on otherwise empty page templates without cleaning up or following the formatting advice given to you earlier. Please make your additions fit in here or add them to your own pages/wiki only. Thank you. Datasentinel (talk) 13:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Collections Hi there, thank you for adding all the names of the three new collections from the new Time Capsules, but my Talk page is not the place where this kind of information should go. Collection pages on this wiki have the format: ''Collections: '' So, in this particular case, the pages should be: Collections: A Single Spark Collections: Mysteries of the Labyrinth Collections: Strongest Ink Hope this helps, Datasentinel (talk) 08:31, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Last Warning Hello, is it really too hard to read your messages here on this page and do what you were asked to do? You still pick the preformated page template instead of the empty page when creating new pages and drop your videos on those without any cleanup or requested video formatting. You also still re-add/upload videos to the wiki for every page you want to add that one video to instead of just copying it over from the first page. I am really done cleaning up after you. Please follow the hints given here or I will block you from further editing here on this wiki so that you have some time to think about what you are doing here. Don't get me wrong, it's nice that you add Torikumu's videos here, just please do it like it should be done. If you don't understand what I am referring to, just please look on the pages you are creating. It's a mess 95% of the time. Regards, Datasentinel (talk) 17:25, November 2, 2019 (UTC)